Water purified in reverse osmosis systems can be costly as compared to, for example, wastewater treatment or importation due the significant energy consumed in operation. Further, the energy consumed in many cases takes the form of burning fossil fuels which brings a further undesirable environmental cost. Benefits of increasing energy efficiency of reverse osmosis systems include greater adoption of these systems and a more effective use of natural resources.